


Nella neve camminano gli angeli

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s), Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: La neve non è mai stata neve nei suoi ricordi.Di cinque volte in cui la neve si fa drammatica spettatrice della vita di Illya e di una in cui Illya sorride felicenellaneve.





	Nella neve camminano gli angeli

**I.**

La neve non è mai stata neve nei suoi ricordi.  
  
Ha il colore del piscio e il sapore rancido di sangue marcio.  
Odora di vomito – come quello schifo che chiamano infanzia – e quando l’intero gulag si riveste di quella merda, il Natale (e il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora…) lo si festeggia spalando sino alle luci grigie dell’alba o finché tovarishch Morozov[1] non sceglie tra loro la sua nuova puttana.  
_{ non urlare, non piangere, non muoverti, l’inferno sa sempre come afferrarti }_  
Brucia ogni cosa che tocca, perfino le lacrime.  
  
Nei ricordi di Illya, _la neve non_ _c’è_.

 

**II.**

La neve è un cadavere deforme ammucchiato sui lati del campo. Non la vede _(guarda)_ da anni.  
  
Marcia coi compagni intorno alla struttura.  
_Un giro. Dieci giri. Cento giri. Centonovantaquattro. Centonovantacinque._  
I piedi sono pezzi di legno tagliati dagli scarponi e le dita sono gonfi mattoncini di pelle strappata, intorpidita intorno al fucile.  
_Centonovantasei._  
Qualcuno crolla nelle retrovie. Lui avanza – _centonovantasette, centonovantotto…_ – rifiuta la resa; il disonore già scava tombe nel giardino della sua famiglia.  
_Centonovantanove._  
Continua a trascinarsi avanti; resiste, come neve sporca in estate sul ciglio della strada.  
_Duecento._  
  
Nell’addestramento di Illya, la neve seppellisce il suo passato.

 

**III.**

La neve dei suoi giorni a Mosca è immacolata.

Illya stringe i pugni e le ginocchia picchiano sull’asfalto. Ingoia grumi di sangue da un labbro spaccato, ma la schiena è ancora dritta. Incassa senza rispondere. Incassa senza spezzarsi.  
Oleg lascia sfogare le reclute – non è la prima volta, _il figlio d’un traditore è un traditore a sua volta finché non impara dov’è il suo posto_.  
«Agenty, dostatochno [2]» a un suo cenno c’è silenzio.  
Illya si rialza. La neve ancora bianca da far male agli occhi e lui, invece, così _sporco_. 

Nella carriera di Illya, la neve è la sua mèta.

 

**IV.**

La neve cela la porta d’acciaio oltre cui hanno trascinato Gaby.

 _Nyet!_ [3]  
Non urla Illya, lo fa _il resto_ – il sangue in ebollizione, i muscoli contratti, la mascella serrata. Ogni cellula grida e si scaglia contro quella porta.  
I capillari si spaccano, la pelle si lacera, ma l’acciaio si piega sotto i suoi pugni. È una macchina da guerra di carne e ossa che carbura odio e paure. Tante da non aver spazio per altro _(paura di fallire, dell’esilio, della Siberia)_ da non poterne accettare ancora – _Gaby ferita, imprigionata, spaventata.  
Nyet!_

Negl’incubi di Illya, la neve si tinge di rosso.

 

**V.**

La neve è schiaffo gelido in cui annaspare dopo la sparatoria.

La manciata schiacciata in faccia fa riaffiorare umiliazioni cucite sotto vecchie cicatrici, ma quando occhi azzurri _(mare in tempesta e cielo iracondo)_ si spalancano, Napoleon non si pente d’averlo colpito.  
«Ne va del tuo prezioso orgoglio, caro Peril. Resisti o non potrai restituirmi il colpo.»  
Illya ringhia. L’orgoglio, sì, brucia, ma lui trema intorno a dita che scavano nell’addome. Dentro. A fondo.  
Una frustata di dolore, una pallottola estratta e la voce di Napoleon morbida come neve – _resta con me._

Nelle missioni di Illya, la neve lo tiene vigile.

 

**+**

La neve è un tappeto duro in cui atterrare malamente.

Illya cade – un abete reciso, dritto, pesante. La sorpresa (per la spinta di Napoleon) ha rimosso ogni lezione di judo.  
«Fermo così, Peril!» Napoleon lo schiaccia a terra, lo tiene per i polsi e fa cenno a Gaby che ride – ci sono campanelle argentate in quella risata, c’è una dolce malignità nel farsi attendere.  
«Solo perché _questo_ voglio vederlo anch’io» chioccia lei e raggiunge le caviglie del russo.  
Illya potrebbe _(facilmente)_ liberarsi – un pugno alla mascella dell’americano, una calciata alle mani della tedesca, sarebbe sopra di loro, feroce. In cima, _lontano dal fondo in cui galleggia la merda_.  
Le dita di Napoleon, però, cercano l’intimità dell’intreccio e, nel trovarla, giocano con lui. Le braccia vanno su, giù, su...  
Le mani di Gaby s’infilano moleste sotto i pantaloni, raggelando la pelle. Le gambe s’allargano, si chiudono, larghe, chiuse…  
La neve diviene tela e lui pennello.  
Sbuffa quando l’aiutano ad alzarsi; forza la presa, Gaby urla, Napoleon protegge _(stupido)_ la cravatta.  
Atterrano al sicuro, sul petto d’Illya. Contro le loro bocche, affonda il sorriso.  
Sotto di loro un disegno deforme, tempestato d’impronte. 

Durante gl’inverni con Gaby e Napoleon, nella neve camminano gl’angeli.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] tovarishch Morozov = compagno Morozov  
> [2] Agenty, dostatochno = Agenti (del KGB), basta così  
> [3] Nyet! = No!  
> \---  
> Note: La vedete quell'ultima parte del prompt, in cui c'è scritto "fluff e cioccolata"? Ecco, facciamo che ce ne dimenticheremo tutti, perché questa flashfic (che poi è più una raccolta di drabble tutte collegate, ma tant'è) è ben lontana dall'essere allegra, figurati fluff. Però c'è la neve, c'è tanta, tanta neve!  
> Mi piacciono le 5fic+1 e tra prompt e Illya ero così ispirata che, beh, ne è uscita una montagna di neve e angst di cui nemmeno mi sorprendo così tanto. C'è Illya, suvvia, è l'angst vivente quell'uomo (oltre ad essere molte altre cose, coff), l'h/c l'hanno praticamente inventato per lui. E, a proposito di comfort: la threesome. Nonostante la mia otp rimanga la napollya, quei tre insieme sono un team, mi piacciono e funzionano - quindi perché separarli?  
> \---  
> Scritta per Il Calendario dell'Avvento @Il Giardino di EFP  
> Prompt: 1 dicembre: - Obbligo: scrivi una flash in cui la neve è protagonista. Fluff e cioccolata.


End file.
